


Sneaky

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, I am not sorry, Inej is determined to sneak up on kaz, inej tries sneaking up on kaz, kaz is Not Amused, remember that in the book when she mentioned it??, yeah um i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inej might have failed last week, and the week before that, but she, the Wraith, was on a mission:</p><p>She would sneak up on Kaz Brekker even if it was the last thing she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky

Inej had Kaz this time.

  
There was no way that he could know she was just barely out of reach, but there, watching and waiting. Her eyes followed his movement, and if he knew she was there, he didn't make an attempt to express it to her.

  
He was walking down the dimly lit street, late at night, and she blended in with it from high above with skill that could only be described as beautiful. She narrowed her eyes, watching as Kaz raised a gloved hand to push some of his hair out of his face that had fallen when a brief brush of warm air swept over the street, and she rubbed her hands together, a wicked grin on her lips as she took a proper taking off position, ready to pounce and really get the jump on Brekker for once. He may have caught her the week before, and, the week before that, but Inej swore it now:

  
She was going to make Kaz shriek so loudly he would jump out of his skin.

  
That was an over exaggeration likely. Kaz would probably widen his eyes for a brief moment, or maybe not at all, before telling Inej that he thought he didn't have to say it multiple times when he said to never sneak up on him again. In the few times in the past she has tried to sneak up on him and he'd caught her, he reminded her that instead of playing around, she could be doing something useful. The comments had stung, but only slightly as she huffed and turned her back, going off to elsewhere, all the while trying to create a plan. One that Kaz Brekker, Dirtyhands himself, would never see through.

  
Kaz was turning the corner, away from the rooftop Inej observed him from. Inej shimmied down the side of the building gently before pressing her back flat against the wall, eyes locked onto Kaz as he passed by, still seemingly not have noticed her presence. The moon shined down onto the ground, though only a crescent, she could see Kaz's features almost perfectly. The lack of an expression, she should add.

  
She had him. She had to have. If he knew she was here, then he would have called out to her. But he hadn't. Or maybe he was toying with her. Maybe he did know and was just letting Inej think she was finally going have the upper hand on him.

  
Carefully creeping around the corner he'd just passed by, she slipped out of the shadows. It was all or nothing. Even her footsteps were as quiet as whispers as she made a running dash at Brekker, still walking casually, in no hurry to the destination he was trying to get to. She was about to reach out to him, about to yell a classic "Boo!", but it was almost as if Kaz didn't need to look at Inej to know where she was, as the second her arm extended, hand about to land on his shoulder, he turned sharply (likely bad for his leg) and raised his cane.

  
The only time Kaz ever raised his cane like that was when he went to strike someone, so the second it was in the air, she flinched, about to dodge, but when it landed softly above her heart, the impact leaving little ripples of tingles on her skin, he gave her a disapproving but yet somehow amused look. His voice proved as much when he said:

  
"Not today, Wraith."

  
Their eyes met, and Inej's expression fell, scowling slightly before stamping her foot in a manner that was almost child-like.

  
"Damn you, Brekker."

  
"Have you not anything better to do other then annoy the piss out of me?"

  
Inej sharpened her gaze at him.

  
"I'll do it one day, Kaz. Just you wait."

  
Kaz looked like he believed her, pulling his cane away and tightened his grip on the head of it. Inej scowled at him, though he merely shook his head, turned his back and kept walking. Inej let him. She really did have better things to do, but if only she'd stuck around to hear Kaz Brekker mutter:

  
"I hope I live to see it."

**Author's Note:**

> these two are cute Help
> 
> there will be one hell of a serving of Wesper fics from me later, along with more Inej and Kaz


End file.
